


危险信号

by forest_mumu



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Some Humor, Suicidal Thoughts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_mumu/pseuds/forest_mumu
Summary: 蝙蝠侠周第六天: 狗仔队。一个八卦专栏的记者注意到了一些很接近真相的东西，这让蝙蝠家成员们意识到他们应该多为自己人担心。
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 13





	危险信号

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warning Signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741997) by [literati42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literati42/pseuds/literati42). 



> 最初作为2017 batfamily week的一部分发在 tumblr 上。更多关于与自杀相关的心理健咨询的资源，请查阅文后的笔记。

一切通通由一个提问而起。提姆早该知道的，可当时他累得快分不清南北了。

台上，布鲁斯为哥谭历史协会做着演讲，提姆站在他身后，和大家一起鼓掌。

说实话布鲁斯讲得很不错，不错到虽然提姆的一部分大脑正积极怂恿他就这么站着睡着，他也能留心去听的程度。

谢天谢地，演讲终于结束了。直到记者们开始提问，掌声才停下来。

他呻吟着嘀咕：“他们还要搞现场问答。

“你可以溜出去，肯定没人会想起你。” 达米安在旁边说。提姆低头皱起了眉。他体会出了达米安的好意——包裹在惯常那种乖僻无礼的态度之下。

提姆点点头，溜到窗帘后面。确信自己溜得悄无声息，他长舒一口气，朝街角的咖啡店走去。

走着走着，他的肩膀越绷越紧，脖子后面寒毛直竖。

有人在跟踪他。

提姆稍稍加快脚步，迅速溜到了一条巷子里。他背靠在砖墙上，谨慎地观察周围过路的行人。

找到了。他抓住尾随者的胳膊，把那个人用力推到墙上。

跟踪者是位女性：五官锋利，头发扎成马尾辫，举起了一只录音笔——是《哥谭一瞥》的辛西娅 · 刘易斯。

提姆松开她的胳膊，退后一步。

只是个记者。不，甚至不是个记者，只是一个为粗制滥造的八卦小报撰稿的人。

“我今天不接受采访。” 提姆说着走回街头。

“你父亲一定很重视训练防身术吧? ” 她跟上来说。他听见她踩着高跟鞋努力跟上他加快的步伐。

“和布鲁斯 · 韦恩一起生活还有些什么其他的情况? ”

“无可奉告，” 提姆回答，停在人行横道上，等汽车飞驰而过。辛西娅赶上了来，盯着他看。

“你刚刚看起来很生气。你经常感到那样生气吗? ”

他注视着她。这不是他习惯对付的 “你爸爸在和谁约会” 那类口水问题。他经常会生气吗？摇摇头，提姆回头看了看红绿灯。

“那是否定的意思? ”

“是不予评论。” 白色的行人通行标志亮了起来，他开始往前走。

她被落下了一会儿，然后又赶上来了。他低头一看，发现她脱下了高跟鞋拎在手中以便跟上他。

“你不常参加社交聚会，对吧? ”

他沉默不语。她最终会厌倦自说自话的，他对自己保证。

但就在那刻，她问出了那个引发后面一切的问题：“你手腕上的伤疤是怎么来的? ” 提姆的脚步踉跄了一下。

“无可奉告。” 他最后说，快速冲过马路，消失于车流间，让她没有机会跟上来。

第二天，提姆醒来后朝厨房走去。他在楼梯上停了下来，转过身。达米安的房门迅速关上了。真奇怪，他想着，耸了耸肩，继续下楼去。

他打开厨房门，薄煎饼的香味迎面扑来。阿尔弗雷德在做饭，杰森在一旁帮忙，迪克则坐在厨房台面上。

“为什么......大家都在? ” 他停住脚步，布鲁斯正好走进来。提姆继续说道：“有什么任务要做吗? ”

“你的兄弟们就不能回家看看吗? ” 杰森舔着勺子上的面糊说。“饿了吗? 你喜欢薄煎饼，对吧? ”

“喜欢，”提姆慢吞吞地说，不确定自己是不是从半梦半醒的迷离状态中苏醒过来了，“我......只想喝杯咖啡。”

”不饿吗？要咖啡？你最近喝咖啡喝得太猛了。睡得好吗? ” 迪克问道。

提姆抓起一个马克杯开始倒咖啡，但是迪克拿过来为他盛满了。他把杯子还给提姆，提姆喝了一大口。

他咖啡因不足，难以应对眼前这古里古怪的发展。

“我的睡眠......正常，”他说，忽略了不睡觉对他来说是常态的事实。他感觉有人在他身后，他晃着咖啡转过身。那里站着插着腰的达米安。

“你太瘦了，德雷克。你得换套新制服了。”

“什么…到底是怎么回事? ”

“什么怎么回事，我惹你生气了? ” 达米安问。

“你经常发火吗? ” 迪克补充道。“很容易感到愤怒吗? ”

“或者情绪大起大落? ” 杰森说。

提姆放下手中的马克杯。布鲁斯注视着他，甚至连阿尔弗雷德都停住了手上的活儿。

“在我不得不对你们做小丑毒素检测前，有没有人解释一下是怎么回事。” 提姆见家里人互相交换着眼神。

杰森先打头说：“所以你没读《哥谭一瞥》”。

“你读了？我怎么一点也不惊讶呢? ” 提姆嘲讽道。迪克从柜台上拿起一本《哥谭一瞥》递给他。

提姆盯着封面上自己的脸，眼睛瞪大了。标题写着: _**“提姆 · 德雷克的自杀恐慌？探秘亿万富翁布鲁斯 · 韦恩之子为何急迫离席。**_ ”

提姆疯狂翻到这篇文章，眼睛以创记录的速度扫过。

“ _ **所有的危险信号都出现了**_ —— ”他大声读出来。记者提到他很快就生气了，提到他的社交孤僻——记者指出他没有朋友。

记者提到了他最近的体重下降，几乎瘦得皮包骨。她提到浓重的眼袋是他失眠的证据。

读完她历数的种种迹象时，他突然开始理解家里人对他的担忧因何而起。

那记者不可能知道他鲁莽、绝望、焦虑......提姆摇了摇头。这个故事的核心部分十分明显——他身上的伤疤即是铁证。

提姆抬起自己的手腕说：“你们知道这伤是因为之前的一桩案子，对吧? ”

“对，” 迪克说，“但想想其他......提姆，我们只是担心你。”

“所以说这是一次心理干预。”

“提姆……”

提姆说: “原来这真的是干预。你们一定是在开玩笑。哈哈，大家真逗。”

“提宝，我们只是想...... ”

提姆举起手来阻止兄弟们想说的话：“太荒谬了。”

“你不睡觉，” 迪克说，“你没食欲。你不交朋友。提姆......我们很担心。”

“迪克，在你的描述中我的生活太可怕了。谢谢你了。”

“提姆，”布鲁斯的声音打断了他们的争论。

“这个问题需要解决。我们不是说这上面写的是真的，但是如果这些问题存在，你得处理它们。如果你状态不佳还继续夜巡，是拿自己和整个队伍冒险。”

“对啊，我可不想妨碍任务。” 提姆厉声说道。他离开了厨房，让门往身后砰地一声关上。

“谈得多顺利啊，”杰森说，他的声音在这突如其来的安静之中突然很响亮。

提姆回到自己的房间，躺上床。

“你不打算用枪，对吧? ”

提姆跳了起来，说：“达米安，出去。” 那孩子反而往房里又走了几步。

“你不会用的，因为父亲对使用枪支的态度，因为你过于敬重他。”

“达米安......你觉得这很好玩? ” 提姆看着他：“一点都不。”

“我好奇我需要从你的房间里移除什么，” 达米安说。提姆愣了愣，看着他。达米安的语调仍然平淡，但他的眼睛里带着实打实的恐惧。

“这只是一个瞎编乱造的故事，狗仔队特产大垃圾。达米，那是虚构的小说。”

“但你身上发生了那些事，你否认吗? ” 他的眼里闪过锐利的光芒。

“你能向我发誓你从来没有——从来没有想要那样做吗？以我们一家人的荣誉起誓。”

达米安的话第二次让他愣住了。那孩子说了“我们一家人”——仅仅一个词就把提姆一同包括在内了。

他说: “听着，我现在脑子里没有那么想。”

他用手捋了捋头发，“我不否认有时脑子会变得晦暗不明。我觉得事情堆积如山，错过了睡觉和吃饭。但你需要听我说，我现在没有想。没有。”

提姆可以看到他弟弟的脑海里翻腾着很多话。“所以，我们都同意——我在很多方面比你优秀得多，” 达米安突然说。提姆扬起了一条眉毛。

“这个转折来得真突然。”

“我是一个更好的战士，有着多得多的技能，” 达米安对上了他的目光，“所以当你脑子发昏，你应该找我作后援。”

提姆看着弟弟的眼睛点了点头，说不出话来。达米安站起来跑出了房间。但房门关上前，一只手伸过来拉住了它。提姆抬头看到布鲁斯走了进来。

“我们不需要谈这事。” “我们要谈，” 布鲁斯说着走了过去：“你误解了我的意思。”

“肯定也是我的错，是吧? ”

布鲁斯沮丧地叹了口气：“提姆。” 他停下话头，重新来过，“提姆，我不想你在战场上出差错，因为我关心你身上发生了什么。”

他蹲下来看着少年的眼睛。“如果你哪儿难受了，我需要知道。不是蝙蝠侠，是我。是布鲁斯。你的.......你的父亲。”

在提姆意识到之前，泪水夺眶而出。他转过身，想藏起自己的眼泪。

他感到布鲁斯抓住他的肩膀，把他拉到怀中，一只手轻抚他的头。“我在这儿。我们会想出办法的，提姆。我们会解决的。”

提姆睁开眼睛，泪光中他看到杰森、迪克和阿尔弗雷德站在门口。

他们会想出办法的。大家会一起想出办法。

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: 更多关于自杀行为和预警迹象的信息请点击这里。  
> 同时，为了提供帮助，可阅读一些真人真事，从中找到一些方法。可读读To Write Love on Her Arms这个网站的一些东西。  
> 如果你或者你认识的人正与自杀倾向作斗争，那么请你求助，或想办法帮助他们。  
> 寻求心理健康咨询的作用是不可替代的。它有效，它能救命。没什么好为此羞愧的。  
> 也请拨打全国心理咨询热线。  
> 寻求帮助，留意迹象，很多东西能提供帮助。
> 
> 译者说：  
> 感谢原作者和我的beta Skylark0313。


End file.
